Galaxy Angel II Retold - What If's
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Galaxy Angel Retold - What If's. The pairings from the previous story will be the same as before, except this time, Kazuya is added to the fray as each chapter follows a different route from the GA II Retold trilogy.
1. Getting To Kiss (Nano Route)

**Here it is, the sequel is now underway. These won't be as long as the previous one since the majority of what happens in the GA II Retold story still occur and due to time constraints, I'm only focusing on highlights on the first part of the trilogy, but there will be a few twists ahead.**

 **In this route, it begins on Chapter 1 before the Kazuya and Nano route begins. Then on one night, with the help of the girls, Arnold and Chitose meet up to catch up on their relationship.**

* * *

Getting To Kiss (Nano Route)

During the last four years of peace since the Val-Fasc were defeated, a lot had changed. With the help of my dimension gate key, a new galaxy was found called NEUE and a central globe was created inside ABSOLUTE, all the while other changes were made, the Moon Angel Wing was disbanded and I was reassigned as leader of the newly created Rune Angel Wing.

Today was the day I was bringing along a new recruit, Kazuya seemed a little nervous yet excited to be starting out as an angel wing member, I could see that he had good potential. When I gave a him a tour around the Luxiole, it felt a little surreal since I remembered that many years ago, it was Milfie who gave Tact a tour around the Elsior.

Our tour had just finished and we walked up to the bridge where Tact was speaking to Lester and Almo on the big screen.

"Tact, we're back from the tour." I said before noticing the screen. "Oh, long time no see, Lester."

"Well, if it ain't the Rune Angel's Arnold." Lester replied. "You need something?"

"Let them be, Lester." Tact said. "So what do you think of the Luxiole, Kazuya?"

"It's...quite big." He replied. "I could get used to this ship."

"Well, I'd like to speak with you in my office later. Arnold, you role as a tour guide is over, you can leave now."

I nodded. "Got it, I'll be taking my leave in a moment."

As Tact and Kazuya walked into his office, Lester stayed on screen.

"Well I have my role to get back to, but here's someone I'm sure you wanna meet."

He walked off the screen and then came Chitose...ahhh Chitose Karasuma. She was the one who I fell in love with all those years ago, when I played the waiting game back then. It all happened so quickly looking back now, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I still remembered the first kiss she and I shared although it was in front of the moon angel wing group.

But since then, we had many more kisses alone and my dancing had gotten a lot better too. During the four years, she was assigned as captain and was alongside Forte when the training for new recruits was taking place. I had my re-training at the time as well, but the one thing that hadn't changed was our love for each other.

"Hi, Arnold." She greeted me happily. "I feel so happy to see you."

"Chitose...I am absolutely the same." I replied. "You're still looking beautiful as ever."

She blushed. "Oh my...n-n-not in front of everyone."

"I couldn't resist." I smirked. "But in all seriousness, I would do a lot with my two hands if I could hold you once again."

"Awww." Coco sighed and I heard Almo sigh although she was off-screen, those two hadn't changed.

"However, we have to cut this off quickly as we have our work to carry out." Chitose said. "But yes, I'd love to be in your arms again. We'll make it possible soon."

"Yes...I'll be with you again soon...love you, Chitose."

"Love you too, Arnold."

The transmission was then cut...and I sighed as I left the bridge, I really would do a lot to be close to her again.

* * *

In the battles that followed, we met with old friends and recruited a new member into the group. During the time, I started seeing Kazuya merging his frame with Nano's quite a few times and it got me wondering if he likes her a little bit and if so, then it would be my job to give him a bit of a push as I knew what it was like to find a relationship.

We were given time-off at the island of Hokkori where many others have their vacation, I was keen to go along with the Rune Angel Wing members, but I had gone down with a severe headache so I chose to decline and take a long rest in my room...but I had no idea that it was the work of the curse. When it occurred, I felt that it was all going to end tragically for me, until a moment of hope arrived at the last moment and I turned it around.

After that curse was gone, I felt much better with my body and morale restored since the angel wing needs me as their leader.

As I walked out of my room the following day, refreshed and clear, I saw a glimpse of Nano dashing from the piroti and down the elevator. Then Kazuya appeared shortly and he was panting, was he after Nano or something? I had to get involved in this for the good of the angel wing morale.

"Kazuya." I said. "Hold on a moment, what is going on?"

"Hah...it's Nano, she and I were about to do something but I was interrupted too many times and now she's gotten all mad." He explained.

"Something...ahhh wait a moment, you were about to have your first kiss, right?"

"Yeah...and I've been trying to get her to calm down, but she doesn't seem to be listening."

"Then let's follow her...it seems that she may have gone down a few floors."

I dashed with Kazuya down the alternative stairway connecting the floors of the ship, we dashed into the hanger and there was Nano climbing a ladder to her frame.

"Nano!" Kazuya exclaimed. "Please listen to me."

"Hisssssss!" Nano responded in a cat like expression with her tail in the air.

"Nano, now's not the time to let your cat instincts overtake you." I said. "If you two want your first kiss, now would be the perfect time...heck, I would make sure no one else calls for Kazuya."

Nano sighed angrily. "But you don't need to get involved, Arnold...woah!"

Suddenly, she lost her grip and started to fall.

"Nano!" Kazuya exclaimed rushing to where she was falling. "Oomph!"

I turned away for a split second and looked back to see that Nano fell on top of Kazuya and more surprisingly, she had her lips on Kazuya's in a locked kiss.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat which broke up the kiss and they both got up.

"Sorry about that, Kazuya." Nano apologised whilst blushing.

"Its...alright." He replied. "How was the kiss?"

"Hehe, that's a secret..."

I smiled. "Well, looks like fate dealt you a lucky hand...but please, don't scare me like that again, Nano."

"It's okay, I can land on my feet after all."

 _From a height that far?!_ I thought to myself. "Anyways, you two should leave the hanger and take your new-found relationship somewhere more appropriate...oh and you have my support."

"Thanks Arnold." Kazuya said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Nano added before she grabbed his hand and they rushed out of the hanger.

I sighed and laughed. "Young love, eh? It's quite different to how it used to be." I shortly left the hanger myself.

* * *

It was the nighttime where our attempt to travel through the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE, failed due to Verel still holding Milfie inside Central Globe. We were kind of at a loss what to do until Emperor Soldum and his two fairies came to the Luxiole to explain that there was another way to activate the Chrono Gate. But whilst the talk was taking place, I got a call to go to the hanger.

When I arrived, a space shuttle flew in and docked, out came the familiar faces I knew well.

"Mint, Vanilla and Ranpha?" I was surprised.

"Well, Arnold, what an interesting way to see us all again." Mint replied.

"Forte was with us, but she went to gather reinforcements for the upcoming battles." Vanilla added.

"But that's not all, we have someone special for you." Ranpha teased. "Come on out, you."

Then I saw the girl that I loved, right in front of me. "Arnold...it's been a while."

"Chitose?!" I exclaimed.

She suddenly rushed to me, I braced myself for the impact with my arms open. She flew into my arms with her legs around me as we held each other tight in an embrace. I couldn't believe it, but it was for real. Chitose was back in my arms again after a few weeks of being apart.

"Arnold...I'm so happy to be with you again."

"Chitose...I've missed you...and you girls, how did this come to be?"

"Well, Chitose was planned to get the reinforcements with Lester, but Forte insisted to take care of that instead." Mint replied.

"Although between us, she wanted you and Chitose to see each other, just like a couple." Ranpha smirked. "I made sure to use my fortune telling so it could work."

I sighed. "You and your fortune telling, that hasn't changed I see."

"Except for my height." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Anyways, you two should spend some time together before the next day." Mint said. "We're going to meet with Tact to explain how we'll help rescue Milfie."

"Oh yeah, will you need me for that?" I asked.

"Not exactly, you still need to lead the Rune Angel Wing." Chitose replied. "Now, let's go somewhere more romantic."

I smiled at her. "I know just the place, the viewing park."

"Have fun you two." Ranpha smirked as we left the hanger.

Chitose and I walked to the viewing park and the night sky was on, we held our hands close and took in the view of the park, walking around before we sat at the bricked benches by the fountain with my right arm around her waist.

"Does this remind you of anything?" I asked her.

"Yes...we had a fountain like this back on the Elsior." Chitose replied. "You remember that?"

"Yep, although I don't think any of us used it, apart form the one time it switched on when Tact and Milfie kissed."

Chitose showed a bit of sadness, I could tell she was worried for her...we all were. "I hope we do get to rescue her soon."

"I'm sure you girls will...we're just so close now." I held her tight. "But for tonight, it's just you and me."

"Yes...our love for each other and nothing more." She looked at me with those turquoise eyes...I've missed those beautiful eyes.

I moved my head to hers and she did the same with her left hand around my neck and her right hand on my left hand. Finally, our lips met before locking into a passionate kiss...I had so missed kissing her, I felt like such a lucky man. I wonder if Kazuya and Nano will continue to build on their relationship when peace rolls around.

But for the time being, this was Chitose's and my time for love...here's to many more kisses and much more, Chitose...I love you.

* * *

 **That's the first route done and I feel satisfied with what I have put in.**

 **Next chapter, it's the Kazuya and Kahlua/Tequila route where Arnold and Vanilla reunite after many years of being planets apart.**


	2. Overcoming Odds (Kahlua & Tequila Route)

**In this route, it begins on chapter 4 where Arnold and Vanilla reunite, then Kazuya and Kahlua have their vacation where they grow closer.**

* * *

Overcoming Odds (Kahlua/Tequila Route)

It was a bit of a shock to us, Nano was working really hard, healing the crew from injuries after the Luxiole took an unexpected attack by the coup d'tat with Forte at the helm, I could never believe that she would do that unless she was being forced to, but I had to put that to one side.

With Nano on the floor and unconscious after pushing her nanomachines beyond her limits, there was only a small amount of time before something bad happens to her. There was only one person I could think of who could help us out...my girlfriend, Vanilla.

Ah Vanilla...I really missed her so much. When the group disbanded, Vanilla chose to move to the planet of Pico to carry on her research of nanomachines so it could spread across NEUE, at first I was a little reluctant to see her move to a planet far away from me, but she assured me that no matter how apart we are, we'll always be in love.

Well, a few years had passed and we often had the chance to spoke a few times thanks to Nano being her biological daughter, but still...I wanted to hold her and ponder if she still has the commitment ring I gave her all those years ago.

"Everyone." I said. "I believe Vanilla is the only one who can help us."

"I agree." Apricot nodded. "She could help Nano recover."

"Where would she be?" Kazuya asked.

"On the planet of Pico." I replied. "It's on our way to Magiic as well."

Tact was a bit hesitant, but when he saw the look of hope in my eye, he complied and made a call. "Coco, change course, we're now heading for the planet Pico, then find the quickest route to Magiic."

"Understood Tact." Coco replied on his call.

We left the infirmary and we had to wait once Tact made a call to Vanilla to request her on the Luxiole. It was all sudden, but all the same, I was going to see Vanilla in person.

After what seemed like a while, I was in the hanger with the others and a space shuttle flew in and landed. Out came one person...Vanilla...oh how I've missed her so.

She had grown a bit taller since then, she was even taller than Mint now which often made Mint a little jealous, but she had Tact of course. Speaking of Tact and Mint, their relationship had grown stronger and their little love spats like they used to have, had become extremely rare.

When Vanilla saw me, her expression changed and she let a tear flow down before running towards me. "Arnold!"

"Vanilla!" I grabbed her in my arms and spun around a little. "I've missed you..."

"I have as well..." She sniffed.

"Hey, you two." Tact intervened. "I feel bad for getting in the way, but we do have a situation here."

I nodded and let Vanilla down gently before kissing her. "So can you help us?"

"Of course." Vanilla replied before holding my hand. "Show me where Nano is."

We went back to the infirmary and Vanilla checked over her before suggesting that Nano would need to be taken to the moon of Femto where a research lab exists. But before that, we had to deal with a group of defensive satellites although they were no match for us. With the way cleared, we had Nano on a stretcher and we transported her to the research lab on Femto and into a chamber filled with pods.

"We must place Nano in an empty chamber pod." Vanilla said.

"Then I'll help do that." I replied, grabbing Nano and placing her inside a chamber pod, before closing the door.

The machine turned itself on and the chamber pod began to fill up with some kind of liquid, now we had to wait.

"So Vanilla...can we pick up where we left off?" I asked her.

"Yes...but." Vanilla paused as she started blushing...I've missed that blush of hers, she's still adorable when she blushes.

Suddenly, sirens went off across the research lab, looks like the security measures have gone a bit haywire.

"Arnold, Vanilla. We'll deal with the new issue." Tact said. "You let us know when it's done."

The group rushed out of the chamber room, leaving me and Vanilla alone with Nano still inside the chamber pod.

"Tell me the truth...there wasn't an emergency, right?" I asked, looking at her.

She put on her cute smile. "There wasn't...that was a false alarm, but there are automated guards which I'm sure they can take down."

"I see...then well played...this gives us a chance at least to catch up on the all love we've missed for so long."

Vanilla turned and she put her arms around me. "Yes...I'm sorry for being so far away from you..."

I put my arms around her tight. "Don't be...because now, you get to be in my arms again." I looked into her red eyes, shining like a gem. "Do you still have your commitment ring?"

"Yes..." She held her hand out clearly and I saw it, the ring I gave to her, four years ago. "...I've kept it for as long as it takes until we're ready to one day marry."

Nothing made me more happier than hearing those words from her. "Vanilla...I love you..."

"Arnold...I love you too..."

We moved in for one of our rare kisses and held each other close, things were quiet until a ding went off.

"Oh, it's finished." Vanilla said, the liquid inside the chamber pod was drained and she opened the pod door.

I helped Nano out and she began to open her eyes. "Uhh...where...where am I?"

"Nano." Vanilla said. "You're on Femto with me, Arnold and the rest."

"Mother?" Nano was surprised to see her. "Oh, did I overuse my nanomachines?"

"Yes you did...please don't worry me like that again."

"Sorry mother, I promise not to over do it again."

"Then that's one less problem to deal with." I intervened. "It's good to know that you're okay and back to normal."

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Dealing with security measures and now is the time for us to leave."

Vanilla nodded, grabbing my hand. We rushed out of the chamber room and met up with the rest outside before we got on the Luxiole and resumed with our journey towards Magiic.

After dealing with Dieta for a second time, Vanilla had to go back to Pico...whilst it was sad for me that she had to go so soon, I made sure to have a special surprise for her the next time we meet and when peace is restored.

* * *

In the battles that followed, I had begun to notice Kazuya getting familiar with Kahlua, but there was one major thing on my mind. The curse that Dieta had placed on Tequila whilst mentioning my name. Tequila suggested placing a mental barrier in my head just in case the worse comes to pass and I went along with it, despite a minor headache.

When we had our downtime at Hokkori island, Kazuya picked Kahlua to be his date whilst I travelled to the shopping area just a long walk away form the beach side. They had a small jewellery store and this was when the greatest idea hit me. If I'm going to pop the question, I'll need a good looking ring and there was one on display that looked ideal. So, I made the purchase and travelled back to the Luxiole, placing the small box with the ring inside it in my room before taking a rest, I was certain that Vanilla was the one I wanted to marry.

Once the vacation was over, we resumed our journey to Seldar but things took a wild turn, especially on poor Kazuya. During the battles with the fast attack ships, the Spell Caster frame began to act a little strange. This didn't sit well with me so after we eliminated the ships, I went straight to Tequila but before I could get a word in, she turned into Kahlua.

"Kahlua, I couldn't help but notice, what happened with your frame?" I asked.

Kahlua seemed concerned herself. "I'm not even sure, but when I was Tequila, I suddenly grew tense and it threw me off my concentration."

"Then what could it be about?"

"Ah...my head feels heavy. Arnold, I can't come to the bridge."

"It's okay, go and see Doctor Mordent in the infirmary. I'll inform Tact about your condition."

She tried to smile. "Thank you."

I went straight to the bridge along with the others and I let Tact know the situation.

"I see...do you have any ideas?" Tact asked me.

"I could only hazard a guess, maybe she's been working too hard on those spells when she's Tequila." Then it hit me. "Wait a second, she casted a mental barrier to help me with Dieta's curse...yet somehow, it hasn't affected me yet. I wonder if her spell may have produced an unknown side effect."

"Well I don't know much about spells, but this should be looked into before we resume our journey to Seldar."

"Agreed...ah, my head is hurting as well...Kazuya, please go and check on Kahlua, I may need to lie down."

"Sure thing." Kazuya replied as he left the bridge.

I then went straight to my room and took a rest on the bed...after a few minutes, a beep went off around the ship.

I got up quickly and tapped into my speaker device on my jacket. "What's going on?"

"It's Kahlua, the Spell Caster took off as we weren't looking." Tact replied. "We've also lost contact with her."

"Dammit! Alright, I'm gonna get Kazuya and we'll get her back."

"Please do, and hurry!"

I ended the call and dashed out of my room, making a call to Kazuya along the way. I climbed into my Silver Speeder and Kazuya followed in his Braveheart before we flew out at a high speed, it wasn't long though before we could see a frame that was close to falling towards a planet.

"There she is!" I exclaimed. "Kazuya, merge your frame with hers and get in touch!"

"Will do." He replied, merging his frame. "Kahlua, can you hear me?"

"Kazuya! Help me!" She yelled.

"We can't control the frame!" Mimolette added. "This must be the curse that Dieta warned us about."

"But what about me?" I asked as I got in touch with her.

"Well it seems casting the mental barrier resulted in your part of the curse being transferred to her mind, a very rare side effect!"

Suddenly, communications with her was cut off, Kazuya was on my screen.

"Arnold, I can't take over the controls and even if I disengage, I won't be able to stop this frame and hers from plummeting into the planet's surface!"

"Dammit!" I nearly slammed my fist on the controls.

Suddenly however, the spell caster frame began to lit up when it looked like all hope was lost, then it suddenly regained control of itself.

"Arnold! Kahlua has broken the curse, we can finally come back!" Mimolette said happily.

"Oh thank goodness, what a miracle." I responded with a big sigh. "How's Kazuya?"

"I'm not sure, I heard him scream a little when we were falling, let's take him to the infirmary quick."

He must've ended up getting burn injuries because of how fast they were falling, I'm sure he would be okay.

* * *

Well, we did it! Verel and his Shadow Moon were gone for good, now we could enter forward with peace for the time being, but there was still one more hurdle for me to jump over...popping the question to Vanilla.

When we all reunited in the hanger, Kazuya and Apricot prepared a celebration in the cafe area with Milfie helping out and whilst the party was underway with all of my old and new friends, I took Vanilla's hand which got me a wink from Nano. I walked Vanilla to my room, she seemed a little curious about why I took her away from the party.

"Is this your room, Arnold?" She asked.

"Yes and it holds many memories of the past times on my walls." I replied as I went into one of my draws to pull out what I bought back on Hokkori Island.

She saw a glimpse of what I was hiding behind my back. "What do you have, is it the something special for me?"

"Yeah..." I took her hand. "...Vanilla, remember the commitment that we made when I gave you that ring? I want us to move on to the next step of our lives. Nothing means to me more than to hear you say that you wish to be with me for all of our lives."

I showed the box with my other hand and opened up the top to reveal a ring, Vanilla gasped before she shed a tear.

"Vanilla H...will you marry me?"

She sniffed, closing her eyes and she nodded. I took off her commitment ring and now in it's place, her engagement ring that I put on for her. I placed the commitment ring on the bedside table and then we locked into a gentle kiss that felt romantic, locking in our arms together in love. I never felt so relived then right there, we made a promise to marry each other and right then was the right time to move forward.

We couldn't wait to tell the others about the announcement, but for now, Vanilla and I had our much needed time for love...but as engaged lovers from now on.

* * *

 **Up next, it's the Kazuya and Apricot route where in an interesting twist, Arnold and Mint have a secret date on the Department Ship.**


	3. Bring Love Together (Apricot Route)

**In this route, it begins on chapter 6 where Kazuya and Apricot begin to become close friends whilst Arnold and Mint have a date on the Department ship.**

* * *

Bring Love Together (Apricot Route)

We were travelling on our way to the Department Ship for resupplies and repairs, which was what we also needed in the form of down time...oh who am I kidding? I was the most keen on going there because of one beautiful girl...Mint Blancmanche. It had been a long time since she and I last had time together. The last time was when she and I had our planned cruise together back in the EDEN galaxy. The price for it was certainly right but after that and all the years that followed, our jobs had changed.

When Mint's father chose to stand down from the business, Mint chose to step up and become a branch manager of the family corporation business whilst I was reassigned to be the leader of the newly formed Rune Angel Wing. Mint's height had remained the same so I had to continue making do with bending over and kneeling down in order to kiss her, unless she would want me to lie down so she could look down on me.

"Arnold." Tact said, bringing me out of my day dreaming. "We've landed on the Department Ship, you can let the others know now."

"Uhh sure thing, Tact...I was day dreaming for a moment." I replied.

"And I think I know why..." he began to smirk. "...you wanna see your lovely Mint, don't you?"

"Shut up..." I moaned. "...well maybe you're right, but she's busy with her management work..."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't see her...you really should go."

Then suddenly, a transmission came on the screen and there she was, with her bunny ears as always.

"I see the Luxiole has landed." She said. "Oh and Arnold...mind if you come see me outside the mall area...please?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Mint...I'll be there for you...it won't be long."

Mint smiled. "Thank you..."

"You better go now." Tact said to me. "I'll take it from here."

I left the bridge and walked to the piroti where I could see Kazuya was deep in thought, mumbling about someone and holding to some kind of fur tail thing. Then Apricot came along by which snapped him out of his mumbling, I chose to not get between them in case something lovely happens.

I walked down to the hanger and to a side step way. I was off the Luxiole and on the Department Ship, now I had to find Mint, the short yet grown up elegant girl that I loved. I walked inside the mall area and took note of all of the shops, so many of them and so little time, then I saw a pair of security men and the girl herself.

"Arnold!" Mint exclaimed, seeing me.

I walked straight on over and hugged her tightly before kissing her. "Mint...it's been a while since he had a proper chance to be together."

"Yes it has...may I take your hand, I believe you owe me dinner for not contacting me as much as I would like you to."

I chose to play along and smiled. "Then I do apologise my lady, there is one I can see from here."

"Then let us go together." She held her hand out.

"Forever." I replied, holding her hand and walking with her to a restaurant.

We found a seat for the two of us and got settled in with me holding her hand on the table, I had missed this for a long time.

"But seriously, Arnold...I'm really am happy to see you once again, it's been some time since you and I had some love together." Mint said.

I looked into her eyes in return. "Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling you as much as I could. I was working hard in bringing the new members up to scratch."

"So I can tell, especially Anise who seems to go wherever the troubles take her."

"Oh yeah, speaking of her. I think it would be strength in numbers if she chose to stay with the group, her speed is unrivalled with the rest, even faster than my frame."

"Well, that would be up to her, now shall we carry on from earlier?"

She was referring to when she boarded the Luxiole a few days ago when Anise infiltrated the Luxiole to try and steal the Braveheart, we didn't have the chance to talk much back then.

"Of course...so were you giving Kazuya some advice on love?"

"In a way, yes." She replied. "But I told him that he should look for it on his own if the time is right."

"I would agree, it takes time for love to blossom and then for people to say it, like you and I do."

"Well, only on a rare basis since I still like to keep being the girl that I want to be, even though I'm not 17 anymore."

I kissed her hand, making her blush. "Age doesn't matter, it's how you cherish your youth that counts, like I do everyday."

"Oh, how I wish I could be as free as you are, I do envy you sometimes."

"But that's why I love you, Mint...no matter the difference, we have common ground on our relationship."

"I love you too, Arnold...you have such a good way with words as you often do."

We shared a quick yet romantic kiss, until a waiter came by with the food we ordered.

After we ate, I looked back into her eyes until she held my chin with her hands before placing a kiss on me.

"Mint, I didn't expect you to make a move like that." I said.

"That was for you, alone..." She replied. "...and thank you for dinner, but our date isn't over yet."

I was curious myself now. "Then where else shall we go?"

"There's a movie starting in 20 minutes, I pre-booked tickets for the two of us and we have a VIP seating area for two as well, if we leave now we can get there in time."

I was surprised. "You sure booked all this in advance, didn't you?"

"Well when you said you were coming here, I wanted us to have the best time we've had for a long while."

"Then let's pay the bill and make a move." I called out to a waiter for a bill and made the payment.

We then left the restaurant and Mint showed me the way to the movie theatre, we got inside and she took care of the bookings. We walked up a set of stairs and into a small room with VIP on the door and we could see the movie viewing screen as well as the seating area below, it was only us two people in this room.

"Wow...this is some view." I commented before sitting down. "And the seats here are so comfy."

Mint smiled with her eyes closed. "Only the best for my boyfriend...let us sit close together."

"Agreed."

We sat close on the comfy chairs and watched as the lights around us dimmed as the movie screen started playing.

"By the way, what movie is this?" I asked her quietly.

"It's about a young man falling in love with a girl who looks like a cat, it's quite funny yet romantic, I think you'll like it." Mint replied.

I thought to not question it any further than that, so I remained quiet and watched the movie, although I made sure my jacket wouldn't beep in case I had a call incoming.

After the movie finished, we left the mall area and stood outside, ready to say a goodbye.

"Arnold...I'm gonna miss you..." Mint said to me.

I kneeled a little to see her face. "I'll miss you too, but this has been a wonderful time to be with you...we'll be able to do this again soon."

"Yes...until then, be safe...my prince." She kissed me.

"I will, my princess." I kissed her back and shared a close embrace with her.

I then turned and walked back to the Luxiole with a smile, what a date with Mint...I loved it, being together for four years and our love was as strong as ever.

* * *

The few days passed and I had recently overcome the curse that plagued my mind, but a new problem was on the rise and I would be sure that I would sort it out. When we defeated the automated fast fire ships, I could see that Apricot's frame was not up to scratch which Coco pointed out when we were on the bridge.

"Hmm, Rico doesn't seem to be performing since we left Hokkori Island." Tact said. "Arnold, I know you just had to get over your issue, but-"

"It's alright, Tact. I'll go and see what's wrong, since I don't know about it myself." I replied.

I left the bridge and walked to the piroti to see Apricot and Kazuya in a quarrel, this didn't seem good.

"Ahem!" I said, getting closer to them. "What's going on here?"

Apricot chose to flee to her room, leaving Kazuya dumbfounded.

"We were just in a quarrel..." he replied.

"I can see that, but over what exactly?"

"Well, during our vacation at Hokkori Island, Rico and I had a good time, but then two guys tried to touch her and...well you know what happens when a guy touches her...but one of the guys she threw ended up landed on me and I was knocked out. When I woke up, she was giving me CPR, it was quite embarrassing for both of us."

I smirked. "CPR eh? Well nice going, it's nice to see you two getting close."

"Yeah, but then later on, she's been trying to avoid seeing me...Im not even sure if she's interested in me now."

"Hmm, well I may have a solution...you and Apricot meet up with me in the hanger later, I've gotta speak to Tact."

"Uhh okay...whatever it is, I hope it works."

Moments later, I was out in the open space in my frame and watching over Kazuya and Apricot who were inside a space shuttle I was escorting. Our mission was to collect Forte from Seldar since we need her if we're going to pull off rescuing Milfie and defeat Verel's forces by the Chrono Gate. Suddenly, a ship we thought we destroyed a battle earlier fired on the space shuttle, I could see that the engines were overloading.

"Kazuya, Apricot!" I exclaimed. "Get the hell out of that space shuttle, now! It's going to explode!"

"Rico and I are already out, we'll be safe." Kazuya replied.

I saw the two of them in space suits leave the shuttle and they floated towards me...then more bad news came along, the shuttle was about to explode and it seemed the debris would zoom across in our direction. Crap! If those debris come at those two with full force, they'll get killed!

"Kazuya, Apricot! Get behind my frame, hold on to each other close and don't move till I tell you to!"

The shuttle exploded and I flew my frame in front of the two with my drill at the ready, the debris came flying at my frame and my drill tore down each piece that flew, but it missed several others that ended up hitting my frame.

"Argh!" I tried to keep my frame under control...then the last debris fell by and there was nothing left. "Kazuya, Apricot, are you two alright?"

Apricot appeared on my screen, holding on to Kazuya close. "We're okay, thank you so much for saving us."

"It's alright, you two grab on the sides of my frame and hold tight, we're heading back to the Luxiole."

I flew at a slow pace and we landed back inside the Luxiole and as I got out, the two of them went to the infirmary with me in case we were hurt. Thankfully there were no injuries, but I did end up with a few grazes around my arms and forehead due to the impact of the debris that shook my frame around.

"Alright you two, this is a good chance for you both to make up for what was said between you both. I'll wait outside so you don't get interrupted okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again..." Kazuya replied.

I walked out of the infirmary, but I kept my ear close to the door and heard them talking. It turns out the quarrel began when Kazuya made a remark about Apricot being interested in him and she had been avoiding him cause she was too nervous to continue the building relationship. But I didn't hear anymore and I didn't need to, I had a hunch that it would lead to a kiss.

The rest of the angel wing turned up, but I told them to keep quiet. "Shhh, the two of them are solving their issue right now, leave them be."

"Awww, but I wanna see how they're doing." Nano moaned.

"I said shush, kitty."

Nano's cat instincts kicked in. "Hiss!"

I frowned. "Please don't hiss at me..."

This made the others laugh and I sighed, I do wonder where I get the energy to contain these girls...but oh well, least I have my precious Mint to love when all is said and done.

* * *

 **The next one will be put on hold, but it will be the normal route where Kazuya doesn't pick anyone and lets Arnold takes his ticket to Hokkori Island where there is something special waiting for him...**


	4. A Surprising Surprise (Normal Route)

**In this route, it begins on chapter 5 where the group meets up with Ranpha and Arnold is happy to see her. Then later on, Kazuya chooses not to go and instead gives his ticket to Arnold where there's something special for him...**

 **Also, there will be a section where I deliver a nod to another story in the GAII Universe, see if you can spot it. ;)  
**

* * *

A Surprising Surprise (Normal Route)

After dealing with Dieta for a second time thanks to Anise's special attack and saying goodbye to Vanilla who had to go back to Pico, our next mission was to travel to Magiic as planned. From there, we can reach contact with a very familiar face as well as recruit forces to join the Luxiole in our push to bring control of Seldar back to the good side from the coup d'tat.

After a few calm days, we arrived at Magiic and the Luxiole landed on an empty dock area. We walked out of the ship and onto the ground of the planet, so this is Magiic.

"Oh oh oh, it's magic, you know!" I sung in my random way. "Ahem...sorry about that angel wing, I have lot on my mind."

"A lot, what do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"Just random junk, you get to know the type." That was my best excuse for this situation.

"Uh huh..." Anise responded with a glum look, I could tell she didn't buy it.

"Anyways, I'm getting a little hungry, is there somewhere we can eat?" Apricot asked.

"There's a famous restaurant a few roads from here." Kahlua replied. "I'll show you where it is."

Kahlua guided us to a big building and it was a restaurant indeed. When we walked inside, there was a commotion going on with a customer.

"Hmm, something's fishy here." Anise said before she zoomed by the customer and grabbed his wallet. "Well what do you know, this guy was trying to get a free meal."

The customer looked insulted. "How dare you?! I should beat you down."

Suddenly, a karate kick came outta nowhere and the customer flew out the doors and to the outside.

"This match is done, period, what a knock out!" I said in a referee voice.

"Ha ha ha! You're still the funny guy I fell in love with." A voice replied.

I gasped. "That voice..." I turned around and I saw the love of my life who I had not seen for a while.

Ranpha Franboise...oh how I've missed that stunning blonde hair of hers, that radiant confidence, that killer body...ahem, that's enough of that.

"...Ranpha?!"

"Arnold!" She yelled happily before she leaped into my arms with her legs around me before kissing me on the lips, full on. "I've missed you so."

"Same here, it's been too long, my love."

Ranpha was still the same when she and I got together many years ago. Back then she was quite the love-obsessed and martial arts expert person, but with my influence she had grown to mature and tone down. She had changed a lot thanks to me, but I knew that she wouldn't change anything else as long as she loves me.

"So this must be the new Rune Angel Wing?" Ranpha asked.

"They are indeed and they have the same amount of drive to win each battle like we used to." I replied.

"Pardon me for butting in." Anise intervened. "But you two know each other?"

"Yeah, Ranpha and I are together and have been for nearly five years." I answered.

"And our love for each other is as strong as it's always been." Ranpha added. "Nice to meet you all, by the way."

"Oh, I feel so blessed to be seeing you in person." Kahlua said. "You are an inspiration to me."

"Awww thanks, but I'm more honoured to be seeing you since you have the ability to cast spells, that's so awesome."

Kahlua smiled and blushed, then a staff member showed up.

"Thank you for dealing with the customer, we would like to offer you all a free meal, on the house." He said.

"Wow, thanks!" Kazuya replied.

We found a huge table with me sitting next to Ranpha and we took in a moment to relax and enjoy the free meals coming our way.

Later on, we had to deal with facing Dieta one last time before mentioning about me being part of a curse she placed on Tequila.

Ranpha took me out of the bridge room, away from the others for a private talk with me.

"Listen Arnold, don't you worry about the curse...just remember that I still love you as I've always done." She whispered.

"I know...and I still love you too, Ranpha." I whispered back. "But how I can get through this?"

"Well, I may have an idea for the two of us." She suddenly showed a smirk with her pointer finger circling around my chest. "If you go to Hokkori Island, there's a private cabin for two people where I'll be staying in for a few days...I wanna make it up to you and show you that I want you all to myself."

I gulped. "Well now...that escalated quickly, but I dare not complain." I put my arms around her. "If the Luxiole ever goes there, I'll rush over there as fast as I can."

"Hm hm hm, you better...I'll see you again real soon, you take care of the angel wing as you've done."

We shared a private kiss before she left the top floor, she had to go back to Magiic for now, I wouldn't be seeing her until our mission to rescue Seldar would be finished.

* * *

We were awarded much needed down time on Hokkori Island after freeing Seldar from enemy hands or claws since we learnt that Verel was the one behind the enemy attacks and also had Milfie captured. But for now, we didn't need to worry about those things, we needed this vacation. I was in the Piroti when I saw Kazuya on the benches.

"Hey Kazuya." I said, sitting by him. "Is that a ticket?"

"Yeah, it's a free pass to Hokkori Island." He replied. "I was thinking of going, but I don't think I can."

"Huh...and why is that?"

"Well, Tact gave me this because he thinks that since I've been getting to know the five girls, I would begin to develop feelings for at least one of them."

I nodded. "I see...and is there any of them that you really like?"

He shook his head. "No...whilst I am quite happy to hear that either of them wouldn't mind seeing me, I just don't think I have the belief to start a relationship of any of them."

"Ahhh...I understand...then what do you want to do with the ticket?"

He looked at me. "Well, I think you should have it, the other girls have a ticket each so you won't be alone."

I blinked. "Really, you want to give this to me?"

"Yeah, I would feel really glad if you took it, you have been pushing a little too hard as our ring leader and you deserve as much needed down time as the rest of us."

I smiled and nodded. "You are really sharp, mister second in command. But thank you so much, I guess after all I've done in helping you and the others, I do deserve a little something back."

"Agreed, I wanted to return you a favor for when you showed me the ropes around here, now you should go and enjoy the vacation, I'll be alright here."

I took the ticket from him. "Okay...I'll see you again when our vacation is over, take care of yourself, Kazuya."

"I will..."

I left the Piroti and all the way down to the hanger and to the side stair way, before walking onto the Island resort itself. The view of the beach side and the horizon sea..what a tropical paradise...no wonder Ranpha said she would be here for a few days, she must really love this place. I should book a few days here once we defeat the enemy for good.

"Hmm, something's odd here though." I pondered as I looked to see no one else around. "Maybe the angel wing girls went on ahead, but still why am I the only person around here?"

Then suddenly, I heard a whoosh sound and the source landed in front of me. "What the heck?!" I took note of the appearance and it was a girl alright. She had varied colours in and around her somewhat gold hair, scarlet on her left fringe and cobalt on her right fringe. Whilst her main hair had a lot more than half of it in cyan and the rest of it in a neon orange kind.

"Uh, excuse me?" She asked. "Do you know where I could find Kazuya?"

"You're asking me...no offence, but you are freaking me out on high levels!"

"Oops, sorry just hold on a second." A bright light appeared around her and her appearance changed, her hair was now in red, her fringes were dark blue and yellow-blonde and the main hair were in amethyst and pink. To top it off, she was in a strapless maid dress that looked similar to the one Melba wears. "I was in my super sayian form, because it's faster for me when I need to look for someone."

"Thank you, we can actually talk now...but yes, I know where Kazuya is, but I would need a good explanation, who are you anyway?"

"Oh, the name is Amethyst, pleasure to meet you. So you know where I can find Kazuya?"

"Yeah, he's on the Luxiole, but you're gonna need special clearance if you wanna see him."

"Then how do I do that?"

"Just go inside and ask for directions to the bridge, I'll send the commander of the ship a quick message to let him know and then you might get a chance to speak to Kazuya."

"Got it, thank you for helping me. Although I don't think we'll see each other again after this...bye bye."

She walked onto the side stairway and into the Luxiole, well that was an odd moment but despite all that, she seemed nice.

But now, I had important matters, time to find that private cabin.

After a bit of a walk, I came across a row of cabins that were looking at the view of the beach. I could see one that had VIP signs on each side, there was also some kind of guard standing outside.

When I walked closer to it with my ticket ready, he looked at it and nodded. "You are being expected, I will be leaving now." He said in a low tone voice before walking off.

I opened the door and walked inside the cabin. It was well structured, the floor had a warm carpet feeling and the windows could be shut at my leisure. The lighting was a good volume too, all in all, the ideal place to rest in on vacation, I had to thank Kazuya for this one. Then I saw a silhouette of a person appear from behind a blind stand.

"Arnold...I knew you'd be here." Ranpha said.

"Ranpha...I would put it to luck that this can be possible." I replied. "But I am here now, although I didn't dress well for this occasion."

"It's okay...now get ready for what I'm wearing right now...here it goes."

She then appeared form behind the blind stand and saw what she was wearing...HOT DAMN! Ahem! Her panties were covered in palm leaves and as for her bra...well, she had a lovely bunch of coconuts, but with actual clean coconuts covering her modesty. I was convinced that I had just been sacrificed and gone to the galaxy heaven.

"H-h-h-hot!" I stuttered. "D-d-damn Ranpha...you are seriously smoking!"

Ranpha laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it, now get that uniform off you, mister. We've got this cabin all to ourselves and I plan to make a man out of you."

I had a random question. "Uhh, shouldn't that be the other way around, as in I make a woman out of you?"

She smirked. "Well if you can keep up with me, then maybe I will let you do that...now come over here."

"With pleasure!" My animal instincts were kicking in but I kept myself under control.

I placed my arms around her and she placed her arms around me, we locked in a passionate kiss...but whatever else we had planned to do, I chose to not reveal those as there are some secrets that should never be shared. Well, I could only sum up how the whole day went, this was the vacation to end all vacations and it was with the love of my life!

Life is good!

* * *

 **And that's the hottest route done if you count what happened in the cabin...ahem! Hope you also liked the nod I snuck in there.**

 **Anyways, coming up is the final route, the Kazuya and Anise route where Arnold and Forte's relationship is on the rocks during the events of the story.**


	5. On The Rocks (Anise Route)

**The final route begins in chapter 2 where in another twist, Kazuya and Anise develop a friendship earlier than expected, whilst Arnold and Forte's relationship is in jeopardy.**

 **I also took into consideration of a suggested twist, but I felt that it was a little too complex. But I did take a few highlights I definitely wanted to use and combine them with ideas of my own. :)**

* * *

On The Rocks (Anise Route)

I was reported to go to the bridge with the angel wing where Kazuya and Tact were waiting.

"We just received a transmission request from an unaffiliated ship." Coco said.

"Open a channel Coco." Tact replied.

An image displayed on the big screen, it was a female with light red hair and lavender hairpins on top. Her outfit gave the impression that she must be a mercenary or something.

"Attention Luxiole." She called. "I am Anise Azeat! The great treasure hunter!"

Kazuya seemed distracted by her. "Oh...she's pretty."

"Settle down, kid." I muttered, tapping on his shoulder.

"I demand that you all hand over your valuables or be prepared to be shot down." Anise continued.

I was about to say something and impersonate a space pirate accent, but Kazuya chose to cut me off.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Anise." Kazuya said. "The name's Kazuya and I think you're quite a looker."

Anise seemed surprised by his compliment. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your looks, Anise. Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

I could tell that she was trying hard not to blush. "S-stop trying to butter me up...I've wasted enough time. Get ready to do battle, Luxiole!"

She cut the transmission and it was time for Kazuya to prove his worth in his taste of battle. I rushed to the hanger with him and he got into his Braveheart frame, merging his frame with Apricot's and out they went into the open space. When the battle was over, they returned to the hanger and I walked with them to the bridge.

Anise was on the big screen again and she appeared to be unharmed. "Hmph! Where is that Kazuya boy?"

"I'm right here." Kazuya replied.

"You're...not bad. I didn't expect someone like you to damage my ship so easily."

Kazuya was showing a look I never saw before, was he trying to flirt with her? "Well, I tried very hard for you, so I hope you appreciate my hard work."

"Don't push your luck, this isn't over, Luxiole. I will strike again when you least expect it!"

She cut the transmission again...I never thought Kazuya was good at flirting. Did he take a page out of my book when he was being trained at Seldar?

* * *

When we had a picnic day at the viewing park to cheer up our morale, I was brought to the bridge with the others and there were some grim faces on Tact and Coco.

"We're receiving a transmission..." Coco said. "...I'm afraid you have to see this."

On the screen was my love...Forte, the one who I chose many years ago and stuck by since then. We didn't have much of a chance to share loved moments due to our military service commitments and at one point, it put a strain on our relationship, but we stuck it out and our love for each other hadn't wavered.

"Attention everyone on the Luxiole, I announce today that Seldar will now be taken over by me and our forces." She announced.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. "Forte?"

"Oh...it's been a while, Arnold." Forte replied. "Whilst I am really happy to see you, I don't have time to speak with you."

"Wait just a minute..."

"The royal family is now under my custody and a new order will be established, any attempt to show resistance will be met with force!"

"I said hold the freak on, what is going on?"

"Listen Arnold, there are things you are better off not knowing and this is one of them, sorry if you see it that way, but this is how it is."

"But why are you doing this? The Forte I know and love would NEVER do anything like this."

Forte sighed and looked away. "This conversation is over, end transmission."

The transmission was cut...I just couldn't believe it. It didn't sound like our relationship was ending. "I could tell that something was up, but what is it?" I asked Tact.

"I wish I knew on a personal level." Tact replied. "Are you okay, cause that seemed a bit brutal to listen to."

"I'm fine for now...I know that deep down, Forte still loves me and something must be going on over there."

"Was that really Forte?" Kazuya asked.

"It was indeed." Tact replied. "I can only sum up that a coup d'etat has been formed, but our destination is still Seldar as planned."

"That reminds me." Apricot said. "We need to resupply soon as the resources are too low for the trip."

"Then we'll need to resupply first before resuming our journey...I guess this is what happens when I don't do the paperwork."

"I was about to say that." Coco responded.

"In the meantime, Arnold, I advise you to rest in your room. Angel Wing, I'd like you to help out with the supply requests and when they're done, have Kazuya send them all to me."

The other angels nodded and left the bridge whilst I went straight to my room and looked at the photos displaying the past memories of my time with the moon angel wing, especially with the one of Forte and me...just why, Forte...how could this happen?

* * *

Sometime later, after a supply request transmission from Mint, the Luxiole was on route to meet with the space shuttle. Little did we know however that it was a space shuttle that snuck on the Luxiole and was infiltrated by an intruder.

Me and Kazuya were asked to find and apprehend Anise, so we began our chase around the ship. First she was in the Piroti and we thought this would be easy.

"Oh, hi again Kazuya...and you must be Arnold, right?" She asked not so innocently.

"Yeah..." I replied. "...well, that was easy."

"Psyche!" She dropped some kind of smoke bomb and she rushed off.

"Come on, we have to catch her!" I said, coughing through the smoke.

We chased her into the gym room, but there was no sign of her. Kazuya then went into the changing room and he ended up bumping into Anise and they fell down.

Kazuya could see that he was on top of her with his hands on her wrists, holding her down.

"Argh! What the heck are you doing, pervert?!" Anise exclaimed.

"Well umm...trying to catch a glimpse of your appearance?" Kazuya responded.

I face palmed. "Kazuya, now's not the time."

Suddenly, Anise double kicked Kazuya off of her and dashed out of the changing room. Kazuya seemed to be out of it somewhat, so I sighed and ended up chasing Anise on my own, I then found her at the hanger. Now I could see that she has her eyes on the Braveheart frame, it was time for drastic measures.

"Stop right now, Anise! You try and steal the Braveheart and I will shoot!" I exclaimed, pulling out my desert eagle that I've kept over the year since Forte gave it to me.

Anise suddenly turned around to see me pointing a gun at her. "What? You're carrying a personal firearm? I thought military types like you weren't allowed."

"Oh yeah, that's rich coming from a treasure hunter and an assuming emblem frame thief."

Anise seemed defiant although I could see a tiny amount of tremble in her body. "You wouldn't dare to shoot me, would you?"

"After what I've gone through recently with Forte, I have a right mind to kill you right here, right now."

Anise now began to feel imitated. "Y-you can't be serious..."

"Was that a tremble I heard just now?"

"N-no...I'm no coward, I can tackle anything."

"Well why don't we put that to the test?" I readied my weapon, pulling the safety off. "Prove to me you can survive a bullet to the chest and I'll let you go."

I began to move my finger close to the trigger, Anise's head was sweating...a few more moments and she might reach her breaking point.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!" She yelled. "D-d-don't kill me!"

The Kazuya rushed in, followed by the rest of the angel wing.

"There she is, we've got her!" Kazuya exclaimed before he grabbed Anise by the hands, still trying to pull a few moves, even at a time like this...

Anise sighed in defeat. "Okay! I give in...just don't hurt me!"

"Arnold, please put the gun down, it's over." Apricot said to me.

I sighed angrily and placed the gun away in my holster inside my jacket...why did I act like a bad guy right there?

Moments later, we were on the Piroti with Tact and Mint who joined us, Anise was currently under investigation by us.

"Before we start, I have to ask you, Arnold." Tact looked at me. "I know you were doing your job, but what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Tact." I replied in shame. "I don't know what happened, I was so stressed about Forte that I lost a bit of grip on reality."

"Moving on anyways." Mint said. "So Anise, why did you want to steal the braveheart?"

Anise sighed and explained, although it didn't help that Kazuya was holding her by the hand in case she tried to run off. "Dieta, my boss, ordered me to steal the braveheart and bring it to her so she could sell it and in return, she would provide a huge sum of money for me and my small group."

"That would be the rest of the treasure hunters?" Kahlua asked.

"Yes...nearly in all the sixteen years of my life, I've had to claw my way through hard times just to earn money and it was always difficult for me, so I had to resort to stealing."

"You know, based on what I saw in that battle, you could've signed up for the military." Tact said.

"Huh?"

"Oooh, I have an idea." Mint said. "I have a list of fines you owe me in payment, but I can make those go away if you agree to a deal."

Anise was curious. "What kind of deal?"

"If you officially join the Rune Angel Wing and into military service, I will provide you this platinum-level card which will allow you to purchase anything you want."

Anise looked at the card and then looked at Kazuya . "You're not gonna be a complete and total perv, right?"

"If I do anything wrong, I'll let you kick me where the stars don't shine."

"I want the card." Anise shook Mint's hand with the card in it.

"Then we have a deal. Tact, if you please." Mint replied.

Tact then brought a jacket. "Here you are, Anise. I hear by declare that as of this moment, you are now officially entered into military service as second lieutenant of the Rune Angel Wing, try it on."

Anise put on the uniform jacket and I had to admit, it matched her really well, she was now one of us officially although I did wonder if Kazuya would take his time with Anise.

* * *

In the several battles that followed, Lily rejoined us on route to Seldar and after destroying the crust breakers, we waited in the hanger and a space shuttle flew in and landed.

"Hey Rune Angel Wing." Forte said as she came out. "It's alright, I'm back on the winning side."

"Thank goodness you're safe." Apricot replied.

Forte then looked at me and showed me the look of sadness. We agreed that our relationship was on the rocks following what happened for the past few weeks, but this was our chance to make up for it. I walked to Forte with a look of sadness in return, I held my arms out and she walked towards me. We finally made close contact with our arms around each other, I suddenly heard some sniffling from her.

"I'm sorry, Arnold...hic...I never meant to hurt you in those transmissions...hic...I had no choice." She sniffed.

"Forte..." I replied and held her tight. "...I and everyone else heard it all with your encrypted transmissions...but what matters is that you're here with me now."

She looked at me with her teary eyes. "But I still hurt you when I promised that I would always stand by you and protect your back."

"I know you did...but I have always placed my back to yours and this our chance to make up for what we almost lost."

"Yeah...but I don't think this is over at all...I will no doubt be forced to be placed under arrest because of my actions."

I nodded with emotion. "I understand...but whatever happens next, I still love you, Forte."

"And I still love you too, Arnold...still have and I always will."

We shared one of our kisses before we pulled out and looked at the others, everyone of us needed some answers and we were gonna get them.

After a long time of explaining, Forte had to take a space shuttle to Seldar and turn herself in...it was going to hurt, but Tact assured me that nothing severe will be put in place if we can bring Verel to justice.

Moments later, I walked to the Piroti and I saw Kazuya and Anise and they were dressed somewhat differently.

"Kazuya, why do I have to wear this?" Anise asked. "I look like a goody two shoes princess."

"Because you're more beautiful that way." Kazuya replied. "And you have to admit, I look handsome as a prince."

Anise blushed, trying to not show it again. "Y-y-yeah fine, you look...good."

I was quite surprised, I guess they were serious when Kazuya said he and Anise had a good time at Hokkori Island.

"But do I have to wear these high heels as well, they're awkward for me."

"You're not complaining about how beautiful you look, right?" Kazuya asked with a smirk.

"Of course not...now are we gonna do this or what?"

Kazuya said nothing and instead, he put his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips, that shocked me the most.

I chose to leave them to it, at least they got together as a couple, even if they don't plan to show it often...similar to how Forte and I act.

But I was right, from here on out, Forte and I had come through a big issue and our love was going to be stronger than ever before.

Here's to you Forte, I'll always stand by you...and love you.

* * *

 **And with that, this short sequel story is now finished, please follow me if you wish to see more stories from me. :D**


End file.
